The Things that Make Us
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Pucktana drabbles all about how Puck and Santana because the epic duo they are today.  Ch. 5 Up! A Little Less Sixteen Candles
1. One of the Boys

Santana Lopez sighed and glanced over her shoulder in annoyance. Her best friend, Brittany, was sitting besides her picking at the grass. On the football field, two teams were currently practicing. One was the football team, which was the reason she and Brittany were sitting on the sidelines and the second was the junior cheerleading squad. Brittany and Santana had decided to wait for their friends on the football team before they went back to Brittany's place for a mini-party. It was the last day of seventh grade and they were going to celebrate. Santana didn't mind that one bit.

Her closest guy friend, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, was on the team and he had begged San and Britt to wait for him and the others. Santana sighed in irritation, not because she had to wait, she was used to that. She was annoyed because freaking Quinn Fabray had insulted her and Brittany when she saw them on the sidelines. It really pissed Santana off how Quinn and the rest of those cheerleading idiots looked down on her. She could do all that jumping around in a short skirt and cheer like a dumbass; it wasn't that hard. They looked down on her because she played flag football with the boys and didn't mind getting down and dirty. So, she didn't dress like a prima ballerina, so what?

It was no secret that Santana Lopez was a tomboy but it didn't bother her. Her closest friends liked her for who she was right? So, why should it matter to her what Quinn Fabray thought about her? It shouldn't, right? It didn't…

Except…

There was one reason why Santana had let Quinn of all people get under her skin. It was something she was slowly admitting to herself (with much difficulty). It was something that she was struggling to come to terms with and Quinn was just making her feel annoyed about it.

Santana watched as the football couch called it a day and her friends started jogging towards her and Brittany. She watched as Mike, Matt, Finn and Puck took off their helmets and grabbed some water before heading over to them. She noticed specifically how Puck's eyes seemed to be wandering over to the cheerleading pyramid every two seconds. She frowned in annoyance. What was up with that? Why did he have to be such a skeez all the time? She knew Puck would hit on any girl…. and that's what bugged her.

He had never hit on her before.

Did she want him to hit on her? No! Of course not! (…Maybe?)

Lately, Santana had been noticing Puck in a lot of different ways. She noticed the way his eyes lit up when he was playing football or the way he grinned proudly when his sister told Puck about how she beat up a kid that had been picking on her in school. The little things that Santana had taken for granted her entire life were suddenly brought to new life. Every little thing Puck did now brought a smile to her face.

She watched as Puck smirked to himself before he stopped in his tracks, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. The Latina narrowed her eyes in curiosity and she watched as both boys stared at the cheerleaders who were also finishing their practice. The girls started to walk past them and Puck pinched one of the girl's on her butt and she screeched angrily.

'_Well, almost everything,'_ Santana thought with a frown.

"Noah Puckerman!" She cried out before Puck laughed and ran over to Santana and Brittany. The other guys trailed behind him, apologizing to the cheerleaders for their friend's behavior.

"Hey San, enjoy the show?" he grinned at her as he jogged up. Puck glanced at Brittany and winked at her playfully, which just annoyed Santana more. She snapped her fingers in his direction.

"Hey lover boy, if you're done flirting, can we go now?" Santana asked as she stood up and dusted her jeans off. The girl offered her hand to Brittany who happily took it, lifting herself up.

"What's your beef?" Puck asked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"No beef, I just wanna go," she shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. Brittany glanced between the two as they had a mini stare down before the others caught up with them.

"Mike!" Brittany called happily. "Santana and Puck look like they're going to make-out, you wanna make-out with me?"

Santana and Puck both snapped out of their contest and looked alarmed. Santana thanked God for her dark complexion because nobody noticed how her cheeks warmed up at Brittany's comment. Puck made a face and pretended to gag. "Please, Brittany. It's Santana!"

Almost all the guys (with the exception of Puck, of course) realized the second the words were out of his mouth that Puck was in horrible, terrible trouble now. Finn smacked his hand to his forehead at his friend's stupidity. Even he knew that you never insulted a girl that way.

"But… Santana's hot…" Brittany muttered to herself in confusion.

Santana glared at Puck and then just grabbed Brittany's arm. "You know what? Forget it. Go flirt with the skanks on the cheer squad and I'll talk to you when you grow a brain, asshole," the Latina hissed over her shoulder as she grabbed her backpack and stomped off towards the parking lot. She was already whipping her cell phone out and yelling in Spanish over the phone.

Puck stared after her in confusion. "What the hell?" he asked out loud.

"You basically insulted her girl-hood, man," Mike said with a shake of his head. "You'll be lucky if she forgives you anytime soon."

"It's _Santana_, guys. She's one of us…"

"See? There you go screwing up again. Santana's a girl, Puck. We figured you'd be the first to realize that," Matt sighed. "Santana may be totally awesome and like playing sports and stuff but she's still a girl… and you totally just insulted her…"

"Besides, she's super cute…even if she's a little scary. How could you not want to make-out with her?" Finn spoke up as she chugged down the rest of his water.

Puck frowned as he took in what his friends were telling him. "Aw, crap… I have to… apologize and shit don't I?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Mike laughed.

Puck spent the entire summer trying to talk to Santana and trying to get her to listen to his apology. (He had worked hard on that shit, okay?) However, half the summer she had been away at her grandma's house and the other half he'd been at football camp. That didn't really leave a lot of time for Puck to apologize to her. So, on the first day of eighth grade, he waited anxiously for Santana to arrive. He didn't know which locker was hers now but he waited in the general area as he glanced around for one of her sports tees and sweatpants.

However, when Noah Puckerman laid eyes on Santana Lopez again, she wasn't wearing sweatpants or a sport tee. His eyes almost bulged out of his head at the sight of her. (He knew it had to be her because she was linking pinkies with Brittany…)

Santana was in a cheerleading uniform. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing one of those tight little skirts that he thanked the Good Lord for. Brittany was in a matching outfit but he couldn't tear his gaze away from his Latina friend. As Santana got closer, Puck caught her gaze and she smirked at him. He thought she was going to approach him but instead, she and Brittany went right by him and walked up to Matt instead.

What. The. Fuck?

He watched in shock as Santana smiled up at Matt all innocently and ran her fingers up his arm. Puck clenched his jaw in anger as he watched Matt grin and look down at Santana with a certain look in his eye. Like they were sharing a secret.

Fuck that shit.

Puck sauntered up to the trio and threw his arm over Santana's shoulder. "Rutherford, Brittany…" he glanced down at Santana. "San."

Matt and Brittany greeted Puck warmly but Santana just crossed her arms and stared up at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Can I get a moment with Lopez, guys?" he asked. Brittany looked like she was about to say something but when Santana unlocked their pinkies and motioned her to follow Matt, the blonde nodded and left with a small pout.

As soon as their friends were out of sight, Santana removed Puck's arm from her shoulders and stood in front of him. "So? What's up, Puckerman?" she asked.

"What the hell is…."? He motioned at her outfit. "All of this?"

"Brittany wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad cos she really wants to be a Cheerio when we get to high school. She said she needed practice," Santana shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I…well, it's not that… I mean…." Puck wanted to smack himself. Puckzilla did not stutter. "What I mean is, this is not you. You're not a cheerleader, you don't dress in skirts and you're not—"

"I'm not what? A girly girl?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "I know you don't understand, Puck. But I like a lot of things and I _am _a girl. I like girl things; I like wearing skirts and just because I can kick your ass, don't mean that I'm not hot. I am smokin'," Santana told him.

"Hey Lopez! Lookin' good in that skirt… all set for Friday night?" Karofsky called as he walked passed the couple.

Puck looked like he was ready to kick Karofsky's teeth in and he waited for Santana to tell him off only to hear her say, "Sure thing, Karofsky. Seven o'clock. Don't be later," she called off after him while she stared into Puck's eyes.

"The hell? You're going out with Karofsky?"

"It's just one date," she shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

Before Puck could say another word, the Latina rolled her eyes. "Listen Puck, I have to get to class. I'll see you around," she said as she strutted past him. Santana's heart raced as she grinned to herself. She knew Puck was watching her and it gave her a huge thrill. Over the summer, Brittany and her had been practicing how to blow Puck out of the water with her girly-ness. She had gone out on a few dates and she was going to keep it going to make Puck jealous.

Not because she liked him or anything but because she wanted to prove a point. Yeah, that was it.

Puck watched as his friend walked away from him feeling utterly lost, confused and pissed off. What the hell was that? Since when did Santana date? Since when did Santana flirt? Since when was Santana such a girl? He knew she was doing this to show him that she could be girly but it wasn't her right? She wasn't this…this hot chick. She was Santana… his best friend. And why did he have the sudden urge to find Karofsky and beat him to a bloody pulp? Ugh, Santana Lopez was going to be the death of him.

_So over the summer something changed_  
_I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs_  
_And I studied Aveda religiously_  
_And I walked right into school_  
_And caught you staring at me_

_'Cause I know what you know_  
_But now you're gonna have to take a number_  
_It's okay, maybe one day_  
_But not until you give me my diamond ring_

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_  
_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_  
_That I just wanna be your homecoming queen_  
_Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys_


	2. Legs Tangled

A/N: This is a part of the Pucktana Takeover! I love this pairing so much and I think they should recieve a little more love! Puck and Santana have so much chemistry between them! Whether you ship them as bros or more, you can not deny that there is something epic going on between them! We need to make sure to be a strong fandom and let Ryan Murphy and the writers know that we love them together and we'd love to see more scenes of them being awesome! :)

* * *

_Legs tangled beneath the summer trees_  
_You say you can't find the stars_  
_That's why you're looking at me_

They were best friends in a way that was completely different than normal. Puck had Finn as his best guy friend. They were like brothers and stood by each other no matter what crazy shit was going on. Brittany was Santana's Finn. She protected Brittany fiercely and no one, not even Puck, got away with teasing her blonde friend. It was just not done in her book. It was almost like a death sentence. However, there were things that Brittany and Finn didn't know about Puck and Santana. They didn't know that Santana regularly had dinner with the Puckermans and baby-sat whenever Puck had to work. They didn't know that Santana was practically a member of the Puckerman clan because Mrs. Puckerman considered Santana as one of her own.

When things at Santana's house got too much to handle (having workaholic parents who were barely at home would take it's toll on anyone) she ended up staying at Puck's house for a few days. In many ways, the Puckerman house felt more like home then her own house did.

Santana sighed as she stared up at the night sky. This was one of those weekends. It was Friday night but instead of going out to a party or something, the Latina was laying out on the grass of the Puckerman's backyard. Puck's back was against the tree and he was just strumming his guitar. He had gotten it for his birthday and Santana swore she hadn't seen him leave that damn thing alone for more than a few hours. He thought it made him look like some super cool rock star. (And while it was hot, it cut into Santana's "Puck" time.) Her eyes moved from the sky to her friend (with his newly shaven mohawk) and she stared at him as his fingers plucked the guitar strings. He looked so at peace that Santana was sort of lost in the effect. It wasn't until Puck spoke up actually that the Latina noticed she had been staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Puck asked as his eyes glanced up at her quickly, a small smirk on his lips.

Santana, feeling a rush of embarrassment, remembered to play it cool and just shrugged. "I can't see the stars very well, so I might as well watch you play," she answered.

Puck chuckled underneath his breath and continued playing the random tune that was currently filling his head. It was the summer before freshman year and Puck and Santana had created a type of complicated friendship. They had been a lot more affectionate than usual, wrapping their arms around one another, hugging, kissing each other's cheeks and things of that nature. Santana had forgiven him for insulting her girly-ness or whatever and things had returned back to normal. He watched as Santana shifted closer to him and closed her eyes.

Her dark hair was loose and it lay in a thick mess around her face. There were some pieces of grass in her hair but it didn't look like Santana really cared about that. As she inhaled and exhaled, she looked like the perfect picture of relaxation. She was totally at ease here in his backyard with him. _He_ was totally at ease with having her there. It just seemed to be right.

Puck put his guitar to the side and slid down to lay beside Santana. Hearing him, her eyes blinked open and she looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm laying beside you, genius," Puck quipped.

"I can see _that_, smartass," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, why?"

"I need a reason to lay next to a beautiful girl?" he grinned, attempting to work his "Puckzilla" charm on her. Santana smirked, pleased that he was attempting to flirt with her.

"Lame," she stated before she looked back up at the sky. Santana could hear that the TV was on in the Puckerman's living room. Puck's sister, Sarah, was watching some movie on the Disney Channel so she was going to be busy for the rest of the night. Mrs. Puckerman was due to come back from her work shift any minute so the teens could supervise from the backyard. She felt an arm drape over her waist and she turned her head to look at Puck once more. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Puck just smiled innocently and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. Santana stayed stiff for a moment, this type of closeness to her friend a new thing to her, before she placed her hand on his chest and then snuggled against him. Their legs tangled together as they got a little more comfortable in their positions.

"Well?" Santana asked after a moment of silence.

"You looked cold?" Puck said, his voice making the statement sound like a question.

Santana laughed quietly, "You're such a liar. Tell me the truth. What's up, Puckerman?"

Puck traced his fingers up and down Santana's spine lazily as he thought about how to answer her. He just wanted to have her closer. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and just have her lay against him. It sounded like such a chick-flick thing that he almost didn't want to admit it to himself that he was even thinking that. Santana bit her lip as she felt Puck's fingers moving along her back. What was he doing? And why wasn't he saying anything? The Latina shifted slightly and looked up at her friend, a curious look in her eyes. Puck stared back into Santana's eyes as he debated what to do. He wanted to have her close. Did he really need to explain it? Didn't she understand it like she understood everything else?

Didn't she feel it too?

He pushed the thought aside and lifted a hand from her waist to her cheek. He missed the way Santana's breath caught in her throat as he did that. What was he doing? Why had he not said anything yet? Santana wanted to curse at the fact her heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest. Why couldn't she do anything? Or say anything? Why was she caught in his hazel stare? Suddenly, Puck's eyes closed and he leaned forward, ever so hesitantly, towards her. Santana's breath hitched and she could swear that her heart had skipped a beat.

He was going to kiss her.

There was no doubt in her mind about that. She knew Puck and she knew he would never play a mean trick like that on her. There was no way he was going to mess with her mind; he knew that she would get revenge on him if he ever tried some bullshit like that. He was going to kiss her. The question was… did she want him to?

It was almost as if everything was going in slow motion as she watched his face close the gap between them. Her eyes fluttered down to his lips, puckered into a slight pout as his grip on her waist tightened ever so slightly. Then in the split-second before his lips touched hers, Santana made her decision. Yes, she did want him to kiss her. It was killing her to have him so close and yet not close enough. So, in the end, she closed the gap and pressed her lips against his firmly. Instantly, she felt a rush go through her. It gave her sparks and butterflies and as she lifted her hand to the back of Puck's neck, Santana realized she had wanted this for a long time.

It wasn't her first kiss; not by a long shot. However, it seemed just as special and as exciting. It seemed like it was the start of something new, a marvelous new adventure.

It seemed ages (and yet all too soon) before they finally needed to pull a part. Panting, they stared at each other, eyes wide. Puck tensed slightly; expecting Santana to start freaking out on him and hit him or something. He didn't know what had possessed him to do that and he knew that Santana was going to give him shit for it.

"Um…" Santana started.

Puck sat up quickly, untangling himself from his beautiful friend. His mouth flopped open and closed a few times before he realized he looked like an idiot. Puck took a deep breath before he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please don't kick my ass, okay? I mean, you have every right to chew me out but…"

Santana raised an eyebrow at him as he ranted on and on, all but pleading for her forgiveness. "Puck…" she started. He ignored her and continued ranting. She crossed her arms and frowned. She wanted him to shut up. She wanted him to quit acting as if them kissing was going to be the end of the world. Did he really regret it that much? Santana's stomach churned at the thought because even now as Puck attempted to take it back, she didn't regret it. Not one bit. "Puck, shut up…"

Still, it seemed like he wasn't listening to her. So, the Latina did the only other thing that came to mind to shut him up. She sat up and grabbed him by the shoulders before kissing him again. To say that she took him by surprise would have been an understatement. Puck stiffened again but slowly relaxed against Santana before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and tangling their limbs together once again. After Santana felt that he had calmed down enough, she pulled away reluctantly.

Puck's lips were swollen and his eyes were still half-closed. The corner of Santana's mouth turned upward into a smirk at the sight. Oh yeah, he had been thoroughly made out with and _she_ had been the one to put that look on his face. She licked her lips knowing that she had to be in a similar state. She knew her hair had to be a wild hot mess but she tried not to focus on that. Puck opened his mouth as he looked at her curiously.

"What was that for?"

Santana smirked; "I could ask you the same thing about the first one…" she trailed off. Her smirk disappeared as she looked down. "I just… really wanted you to stop talking. A simple 'that was a mistake' would've been better than you ranting on and on, y' know…" she said.

Puck frowned. "It wasn't a mistake though," he paused to collect his thoughts. "I wanted to kiss you because… I had to. I just need to, okay? It wasn't a mistake and I know I don't regret it… do you?" he asked her, seriousness etched into his features.

The Latina shook her head quickly, "No, I don't. What does it mean for us though…? I mean…"

She was stopped from finishing her question by Puck's lips pressing against hers again. Santana sighed, a smile forming on her lips as she kissed him back. "Puck," she giggled.

"Less talking, more kissing, okay? You're like…an amazing kisser and I think we could teach each other a few things…" he chuckled against her lips. He didn't want to discuss about what their kissing could lead to or what it would mean for their friendship. He just wanted things to stay the way they were. Him and Santana being he and Santana. He lay her back on the grass and kissed her gently.

_Oh you look so good when you're lying next to me_  
_And it feels so right_  
_I swear I'll make my move tonight_  
_Oh you look so good when you're lying next to me_  
_And it feels so right_  
_Our tangled legs won't separate tonight_


	3. See U in the Dark

_A/N: _I'm so sorry about not having updated this sooner. To be honest, life just gets in the way a lot as well as lack of inspiration. I hope this little ficlet makes up for it though! Please R&R!

* * *

Puck scrunched his nose as he shifted in his bed, only to realize he was alone in it. Groggily, the boy blinked his eyes open slowly. It was still dark, he could see the moonlight pouring in from his window. The only thing he couldn't see was where the hell Santana was. He rubbed a hand over his face and shifted again. Last he remembered, Santana and him had fallen asleep after losing their virginity to each other. Where could she have gone? Puck saw a figure near the window and he heard soft whispers. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Puck was able to see that it was Santana, crouched underneath the window talking on her cell phone. He lifted himself onto his elbows as he rubbed his eyes, making sure that they weren't playing tricks on him. "San?" his voice croaked out. Puck's eyes glanced over to the digital clock on his night table and he saw that it was 3AM. The fuck was she doing awake?

_"I know, Mom. I'm sorry. I'll come home as soon as I wake up in the morning... Love you too."_

The boy heard Santana hang up with her mother and he mentally cursed himself. Oh yeah, they kinda forgot about Santana's curfew didn't they? Shit. He heard Santana shift in her crouched position and he looked at her in confusion. "San? What are you doing...?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Um... I'm sort of naked, Puck..." she murmured.

"I know, I kind of helped you undress?" He still didn't get why she was crouching and hiding from him.

"It's one thing to have sex, it's another completely for you to see me naked, Puck... it's weird," Santana explained to him. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Santana, just get back into bed and stop covering yourself. I've already seen it all."

"Puck," she hissed quietly.

The mohawked boy sighed in irritation. "Would you at least stand up? I feel like I'm just talking to my room or some shit..."

"Give me one of your shirts then."

Puck sighed, "You know where they are if you want them." He wasn't going to get out of his comfy bed just because Santana decided she was suddenly going to feel insecure about her body. (She had no reason to be insecure, she was really hot and gorgeous and all that shit!)

Santana huffed in annoyance and slowly, stood up. She walked across his room to his dresser drawer and opened it, quickly searching through it's contents to find a shirt big enough to cover herself. How could Puck blame her for feeling weird about this whole thing? Santana had just come over to hang out and they ended up making out and they had gotten to a point where they decided they wanted to go all the way. It was some freaky shit to deal with. How was this going to affect their friendship? Were they going to start dating? Were they going to stay just friends?

When Santana had woken up to her phone ringing, in Puck's arms... nothing had ever felt so natural and it scared the _hell_ out of her. She wasn't ready for anything like that and she sort of blamed Puck for making _everything_ so easy. Anything that happened between them always seemed to be so natural and so right. As if it was meant to be. Santana hastily slipped on one of Puck's football jerseys and resisted the urge to punch herself. She had never been a girl to believe in all that crap. While she was putting on his number 20 jersey, Puck stared at her; eyes suddenly wide-awake.

He had just watched his best (girl)friend walk across his room in nothing but her birthday suit. And sure, he shouldn't have been so stunned considering that a few hours ago they had just exposed themselves completely to one another and had sex for the first time. That requires being naked. However, in their haste and awkwardness, Puck hadn't gotten a _good_ look at Santana's figure. She was beautiful. Her hourglass figure, her mocha colored skin, her long, wavy, raven-colored hair... it was all beyond beautiful. It had sort of just... hit him. Santana was really, really amazingly beautiful. And the way the moonlight was hitting her... everything. It just left him breathless. What the hell?

Puck had always known that Santana was... attractive. He had known that all the guys on the football team and stuff thought she was super fine and smokin' hot but Puck had always insisted that he could never see that way. And then high school started and suddenly, he was jealous of all the attention she was getting. Puck hated it when she went out with other guys or when he saw the way his teammates watched her walk away, eyes trailing over her body a little too long for his liking. They weren't dating but... they were something. That had to count for something right? As Santana fidgeted with the edge of his jersey, Puck patted the spot beside him. Santana smiled a little and hesitantly made her way over to him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Puck gave her a look. She was too far away.

"C'mon, San... what's with the sudden shyness?" Puck asked as he pulled the girl down onto his bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, watching as her cheeks flushed pink. Santana never blushed.

"Santana..." he began.

"What does this mean for us, Puck?" Santana whispered, her brown eyes gazing into his hazel ones.

Puck was speechless... he wasn't sure what he could tell her. He'd love to call her his but then again; no girl could tie Puckzilla down. There were too many in the world to settle on just one. Yet Santana always seemed to be the exception to every rule he set up for himself.

"I don't know, San," he answered honestly.

Santana nodded and laid her head on his chest. "I don't want to lose our friendship, Puckerman. Unfortunately, you're too important to me for that..."

Puck ran his fingers along her spine as he contemplated their options. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for, S. You know that... and I can't deny that you're really fucking hot and I'm super attracted to you..." he murmured. Santana smiled a little... she sensed a "but" coming though.

"I can't even imagine not having you in my life though... and you know I fuck shit up like... constantly. I don't want to fuck _us_ up..." Puck admitted to her. Santana nodded. She understood exactly where he was coming. She couldn't imagine life without Puck but she couldn't imagine life with Puck as her boyfriend. Puck couldn't do relationships... and to be honest, Santana wasn't all that sure that she could either. She enjoyed having different guys taking her out on dates every week. Santana thrived on the attention.

"So... we stay friends... in case, we have any regrets about this..." the Latina offered. Puck tightened his grip on her and gave her a stern look.

"I have no regrets about this, San. If I had to choose one person to lose my virginity to, it would be you, every time..." he paused and quietly asked, "...You don't have regrets, do you?"

Santana stared at his face and her heart ached as she saw the flicker of insecurity that flashed on it. For a moment, she couldn't speak. She shook her head as quickly as possible and then lifted her hands to cradle his face. "No, Puckerman. I don't. I'm glad I lost the big V to you," she smiled and leaned in, brushing her lips against his.

Puck smiled against her mouth and kissed her more firmly. She took it as a challenge and traced her tongue along his bottom lip before nipping at his gently. Her hands slide down from his face and he opened his mouth, giving her permission to deepen the kiss even further. As their tongues danced along each other, Santana felt her body grow warm... a vaguely familiar feeling starting to form in the pit of her stomach. She sucked on his tongue-a trick she had learned from Brittany-and was reward with a groan. Puck slipped his hand underneath the jersey she was wearing, his fingers tracing along her hip. A grin broke onto his face as he felt goosebumps along the Latina's skin. His hand moved further and groped her firm behind, gaining a gasp from the girl.

"Puck," she moaned quietly as his mouth began trailing down to the pulse point on her neck. The boy growled softly into her neck and bit on her pulse point, sucking roughly. Santana's nails dug into his shoulders and Puck bit down harder on her neck. As she gasped again, Puck pulled back, licking at the mark he had just left on the brunette. Puck's eyes searched Santana's, enjoying the hazy lust that was forming in them.

"You're pretty beautiful, S... I know you know that," he chuckled. He noticed a hint of annoyance, she did not approve of the interruption to their activities. He could tell. "But, you look breath-taking in the moonlight..." Puck whispered. "I think I love seeing you in the dark the best..." he smirked.

"Puck, quit talking..." she huffed, her cheeks a brighter shade of red before. Puck's chest puffed up with pride-making Santana Lopez blush was no easy task. "I wants to get my mack on," Santana muttered, pulling him closer to her again.

Puck pressed his fully naked body against hers, letting her feel his growing... buddy. Santana let out a half-moan, half-whimper as she attempted to reclaim his lips to hers. Puck pulled back again and winced slightly as Santana dug her nails into his shoulder again.

"Hey!" he half-chuckled. "I've got a proposition for you, Sanny..."

Santana made no comment but just lifted one perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Instead of "just friends"... How does friends-with-benefits sound to you?" he smirked.

Santana looked at him for a moment, studying him and going over all the possibilities of that arrangement. After a second, her smirk mirrored his. "Sounds pretty fucking good to me."

And with that, they were lost in each other again.

* * *

_I see you walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight.  
Now I love to see you in the dark.  
My window frames you like a Monet, don't come back to bed yet.  
Cos I love to see you in the dark._


	4. I Must Be Dreaming

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's honestly been the hardest thing to update. I know that once I get down and start writing, I finish pretty much in a day but... the actually sitting down and writing without distractions is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. Never fear though! I've finally updated this lovely story! The next update, I pray will be up by next week. :)

ALSO, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Kate. It's her birthday today! Here it is Kate! Part one of your fanfic surprise! :P I hope you enjoy it while I work on your one shot, love! Happy Birthday again!

* * *

_She thinks I'm crazy__  
judging by the faces that she's making  
And I think she's pretty  
But pretty is just part of the things that she does that amaze me_

Fifteen-year-old Santana Lopez sighed as she looked into the mirror on her locker door. There were still about two weeks until spring break and she was so bored… of everything. She wasn't even looking forward to Cheerios practice that afternoon. She pulled out her Spanish books and binder before she heard footsteps. Santana glanced up and saw Puck heading her way, a confident smirk plastered to his face. 'Oh boy, what's he up to now?' she thought to herself as she stepped back, leaning against the lockers while she stared him down.

"C'mon, Lopez. You and me... let's just get out of here," Puck hovered over her, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he closed her locker door. Santana rolled her eyes. She held her binder close to her chest as she stared him down with her best poker face. The sound of ditching did appeal to her but she had learned to never let Puck think she was always ready and willing to do whatever, whenever with him.

"Go where?"

"To the beach... just us with the wind in our hair. The sun, the sand, the privacy..." he gave her a boyish grin as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Santana scoffed as she shifted her weight to her left side, jutting out her hip. She gave him a look like he was insane. "Coach Sylvester always checks to see if her Cheerios are in each of their classes. She doesn't like us screwing around and messing with our grades... y'know, it makes us ineligible for competition."

Puck chuckled and shook his head. Did she really trust him so little? Of course Puck had thought about that and found a foolproof way to get them out and get them out excused. "Fake whatever sickness you want and we'll go to the nurse. She's practically in love with me and if I say that your mom would want me to take you home, she'd give us both passes for the rest of the day," he paused for effect before continuing. "And bam, Coach Sylvester can't chew your ass out about it and you get to play hooky with someone as hot and sexy as myself," he winked.

Santana fought a smile as she looked up into Puck's eyes. "I must say, Puckerman. I'm impressed."

"...And?"

The brunette opened her locker door again and stuffed her binder inside, grabbing her backpack and closing her locker back up. "_And_ we're ditching today. I'm going to have a migraine and a case of nausea and vertigo," Santana smirked.

"You're gonna what?"

Santana rolled her eyes, linking her arm with his as she tugged him towards the nurse's office. "I'm going to have a headache, I'll be feeling like I'm gonna throw up and I'll feel dizzy."

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a doctor's daughter. The terms stick with me. Plus, it makes my acting skills amazing... cos if I'm going to fake sick, I need to fool my dad," she smirked before they turned the corner and Santana pulled the best sick face she could. She leaned against Puck and scrunched her face up in pain. Puck swore that if he didn't know she was faking at that moment, he would have panicked and rushed her to the nurse.

"That's just a bunch of shit that really means, 'I'm an evil genius', isn't it?" Puck smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Santana looked up at him, breaking character for a moment to give him a smirk, before she pulled him to the nurse's door and motioned for him to knock. The mohawked boy chuckled and then put his most serious face on as the door swung open to reveal the elderly nurse.

Fifteen minutes later, Puck was carrying Santana bridal style out of the school building, their bags over his shoulder. He took her to his truck and placed her inside, laughing as he handed her their things. "The nurse was this close to not believing us…. But your fainting? That was a very nice touch, Lopez."

Santana smirked at him and closed the passenger side door as he made his way around the front of the car to get in. It was true. Their scheme had almost been figured out but her quick thinking had gotten them out of it. Now, they were going to be on their way to the beach and Santana couldn't have been more excited. Sure, it might have been a little on the cold side to actually go swimming but it was warm enough that they could lay out, enjoy the sun and goof off. It had been ages since she and Puck had done anything that was innocently fun. The girl figured it would be a nice change.

As Puck pulled out of the parking lot, Santana turned up the radio and leaned back. Listening to music and feeling the wind brush across her face. It was great. She listened to song after song after song her mind drifting to the last time that she and Puck hung out together without any intentions of it turning sexual.

It had been the summer before eighth grade and the two of them were just hanging out at Puck's house, playing video games and pigging out on junk food. She smiled as she remembered all the times her and Puck would just be together. It would be simple and innocent yet there was something about their friendship that was always stronger. Even before they started being friends with benefits, there had been some understood silent bond between them. Puck had been looking out for her since they were in elementary school and once they were in the fifth grade, he taught her how to fight.

It wasn't long before Santana felt a tap on her shoulder and she opened her eyes, blinking them. She rubbed them a few times. "I didn't even realize I fell asleep…" she muttered.

Puck smirked. "You're lucky you look cute when you're not being vicious or I would have woken you up hours ago just for the hell of it."

Santana scoffed and punched his shoulder before looking out the window, her eyes widening as she realized they had arrived. "Last one on the beach has to wash your shitty ass car!" she shouted as she ran out of the car. Puck rolled his eyes but chased out after her.

"Come back here, Lopez!"

"Kiss my sweet ass, Puckerman!" she laughed as she kicked off her tennis shoes and socks before running on to the sand.

Puck picked up his speed, not bothering to take off his shoes, as he chased her down on the beach, tackling her down to the ground making sure to cradle her head so that she wouldn't get hurt. Santana laughed and started hitting Puck's chest.

"Get off! You're crushing me!"

Puck smirked as he took his weight off of her body but stayed on top of her. He looked down at the beautiful girl that lay underneath him and reached down to pull out her Cheerios pony tail. She shook her head and made a face at him. "What's up with you?"

Instead of answering her, the boy leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She smiled as she kissed him back slowly. So much for this outing _not_ being sexual. Puck pulled away after a few moments and played with her hair as he often did when he was thinking. "So… Santana…. Do you like me?"

The girl gave him an odd look. "Duh. We wouldn't have this friends with benefits thing going on if I didn't," she told him. Had he hit his head on the way down or something? Santana thought that was an honestly stupid question.

He shook his head as he studied her face. "Not like that… I mean…. Do you… do you care about me?"

"Of course, Puck. You're one of my best friends…" Santana trailed off not quite sure where he was going with this.

Puck groaned as he buried his face in her neck. "Not like that either…"

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed him back enough so that she could look into his face. "Then what is it, Puck? I hate guessing games and you know that…"

"I had ulterior motives when I asked you to ditch with me today."

"I figured that when you started macking on me…. Have you been fantasizing about sex on the beach or something? I'm not too sure about it… I mean it _sounds_ nice but if sands gets everywhere when you're wearing clothes… just imagine where it could end up when you're naked…"

"No, not sex, San. I think… well, remember a couple weeks ago when you asked what we were. You asked if I loved you?"

Santana's cheeks flushed pink and turned her head. "It's okay. We already had that discussion remember? We're just friends who like getting naked…."

"Well, I don't know if I want that anymore," Puck muttered. Santana looked up at him again, curiosity in her eyes. "What?"

"Ever since that day, I've just been thinking about us. I've been thinking about what you said. I had been really pissy that day because you had a date with that douche from the basketball team…"

"Tyler?"

"Don't interrupt… anyway… and I was quiet and you asked me what I was thinking about and we got into a fight and you asked if I loved you. We tried to figure this shit out but…" Puck sighed. "I don't know if it's going to be that easy. I mean… I think… I really care about you San… maybe even love you? I know that I don't have the best reputation for keeping a stable relationship… but...I just really need to know what you think about all this."

Santana smirked and grabbed his face, pulling him close to her. "I thought I already told you, Puckerman…"

Puck looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant by that. It took him only a moment. He sighed and smiled at her. "I need you, San. And I don't like sharing you…"

Santana kissed him softly before whispering against his lips. "I've been in love with you since we were kids, Puck. Tell me you love me."

He kissed her back before pulling back and smiling. "I think I might…" he paused before testing the words out. "I love you… but I don't know if I'll never hurt you… and I don't want to be the asswipe that messes with your feelings…"

"You love me. I love you. You need me. I need you. As long as we both know that, we'll figure the rest out together, Puckerman."

Puck smirked, his hand tracing along her side and he grinned when he saw her shiver and bite her lip. "I like the sound of that…"

The Latina smiled at him seductively, pulling him back down.

"I know something else you like the sound of…."

_Tell me that you love me  
And it'll be all right  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight  
You know I needed you  
Just like you needed me  
Can't stop, won't stop  
I must be dreaming_


	5. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient! I'm so sorry that it takes me so long to update between every chapter! I am just such a procrastinator! Enough of my ramblings! Here's chapter 5! PS This is unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_I confess I messed up. Dropping' I'm sorry like you're still around  
And I know, you dressed up… hey, kid, you'll never live this down  
Cos you're just the girl all the boys wanna dance with  
And I'm just the boy whose had too many chances_

Puck ran through the streets of Lima Heights Adjacent, adjusting the tacky blue tie that was trying to choke him. He was so fucked. It was Santana's fifteenth birthday—her quinceanero—and he had forgotten it completely. Sure, he and Santana had been on and off for months and technically they were off at the moment but Santana still had chosen him to be her escort for her party. Her parents were paying butt loads to give Santana the party of her dreams. How had he forgotten about one of the most important moments in his sometimes-girlfriend's life? Well, it was quite simple. He had gotten really, really, _really_ baked at a party the night before and when he woke up, he had a hangover from whatever he had been drinking and he couldn't even remember where he was let alone what day it was.

It wasn't until his mother had come home early from one of her shifts and looked at him in surprise, asking why he wasn't at Santana's party that he even remembered anything about it. Puck stared at his mother, confused for a moment. He had been playing on his XBOX before she had come in and started speaking so it took him a moment to register her words in his head. When the words '_Santana_' and '_party_' finally reached his dazed mind, Puck let out a string of curses that his mother was not particularly fond of. He jumped up, ran to the bathroom to shower and shave before clumsily slipping on the tux Santana's parents had bought him for the occasion. He screamed at his mom to come help him with his damn tie and by the time he was out of the house, running for his life, he was already thirty minutes late.

Santana was going to fucking kill him.

Finally, Santana's house (it was more like a mansion but whatever) came into view and Puck ran up the driveway and heard the sounds of cheering and laughing. He rang the doorbell a few times and was greeted by someone in a green vest, carrying a plate of tiny fried food things. Puck raised an eyebrow and the waiter sighed and moved to let Puck in. "I assume you are one of Miss Lopez's guests?"

"Yeah, I'm Puck… um, Noah Puckerman," he said as he glanced around trying to find where the party noises were coming from. Outside in the backyard or down in their basement?

"The party is in the backyard, sir. I must say, you _are_ rather late," the waiter commented as he glanced at his watch.

Puck narrowed his eyes and thought to himself. '_Yeah, I realize that douchebag.'_ He would have said it out loud but he didn't want to get into a fight at Santana's birthday party when he was already in hot water as it was. He ignored the waiter and made his way out to the backyard where he saw Santana and Matt Rutherford, swaying slowly to some romantic waltz song. Puck clenched his jaw as he saw the way Matt was looking at the Latina, the way his hand was placed on her waist. He just didn't like any of it.

He heard someone hissing at him and he glanced around to find Brittany waving eagerly at him. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile because well, it was near impossible to stay upset around Brittany. He ducked his way through the crowd and went over to Brittany's table. He leaned down to give her a hug and she smiled.

"San's going to be really mad at you when she sees you. You're late."

Puck winced slightly and ran a hand through his mohawk. "Yeah, I know…" he motioned over to the dance floor where Santana and Matt were still sharing a spotlight dance.

"Wasn't that supposed to be my job?" Whether he was talking about the dance or the way Matt was whispering in Santana's ear making her smirk, Puck wasn't sure.

Brittany smiled knowingly at him. "It would have been if you had gotten here on time. I tied this pink string to my pinky so I would remember about Santana's party. You should have tied a string to your pinky too!"

The blonde lifted said finger that still had a pinky string tied around it and wiggled it in his face. Puck let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. Yeah, he should have done… something.

When the song ended and everyone started clapping, Puck reluctantly joining in. Brittany stood up and started jumping up and down, screaming for Santana as if her best friend had just won a million dollars. Puck shook his head and smiled. "Hey Brittany, if Santana totally kills me for being late, can you put in a few good words for me?"

"Put them where?" Brittany looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as her clapping slowed down.

Puck shook his head and kissed the top of her head. "Never mind, wish me luck with Santana, okay?"

With that, Puck departed from Brittany and broke through the crowd. He saw Matt kiss Santana on the cheek and head back to his seat. Again, the boy felt that annoying jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pushed the feelings down and took a deep breath before walking towards her. Puck noticed that a few guys had moved up to form a semi-circle around Santana. He looked at her and realized she looked more like a princess then he had ever seen her. She always acted like one but in that strapless white dress with her hair up and that tiara…

"San," he called out.

Santana turned to face him, a bright smile gracing her features. It was striking since she didn't usually share genuine smiles with just anybody. It was almost cliché' how beautiful she looked that night. Sure, Puck had always known Santana was hot but… her in that dress… she just looked amazing. She was truly beautiful.

Her smile dropped before he could even open his mouth and was replaced by her infamous bitch face. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh, _now_ you show up?"

Puck winced and rubbed the back of his neck. He guessed he deserved that. "Yeah… can I talk to you about that?"

"What's there to talk about, Puckerman? Obviously, I don't rank high enough in your priorities. You couldn't even be bothered to show up on time to my freaking party and dance with me!"

The boys who had lined up to dance with her were still lurking about. They glanced awkwardly at one another as if they were trying not to get to close but trying to keep their spot in line to dance with the Latina.

Puck sighed and looked down at the very angry girl in front of him. "Look, I know I messed up. I forgot your party was tonight…"

"Oh, so you forgot it was my fucking birthday?" she hissed, stepping closer to him. Her eyes were burning holes into him and Puck shook his head quickly. Damn it, he was really stepping into it.

"No, no! Fuck, San, I didn't even know what day it was!"

"I've been reminding you for _weeks_ so that you wouldn't forget my party. You were supposed to be my damn escort tonight, Puck! You've missed out on basically everything!"

"I know! And I'm sorry but at least I showed up right?"

Santana scoffed and glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are so fucking clueless, it's insane," Santana looked around and noticed that people were starting to whisper. She sighed and glared at Puck again. "Look, if you want to stay at my party, fine. But don't fucking talk to me. I am so pissed at you!"

"But…."

"Don't make me throw you out, okay?" Santana turned and walked back to the line of boys that were anxiously awaiting her. Puck growled as Mike Chang stepped forward from the line and pulled the birthday girl out on the dance floor. The two of them were laughing and having fun while Puck just sulked at the edge of the yard. It was so not fucking fair. It wasn't his fault that he forgot! (Well, maybe it was… a little.)

Santana locked eyes with him for a moment, before smirking and leaning up to whisper something in Mike's ear that made the Asian boy blush darkly. Puck clenched his fists and growled.

Santana was trying to teach him a lesson. She was the type of girl that if you messed with her or her feelings, she was going to mess right back. Puck fucking hated it. He clenched his fist as Mike spun Santana around and then dipped her, receiving a peck on the lips from her. He growled possessively and he was so lost in his anger that he didn't even notice someone stepping up beside him.

"You know, I could see you fuming from the other side of the yard," Quinn Fabray said as she held her hands behind her back, looking out at the dance floor.

Puck jumped slightly and looked down at her. Quinn Fabray was one of the only girls he hadn't hooked up yet but it wasn't for a lack of trying. The girl was always so fucking aloof it was impossible to get near her unless she let you. Puck smirked a little and moved closer. Maybe tonight would be the night he finally got into Quinn Fabray's pants.

She gave him a look and scoffed. "Down, boy. Don't even think about it. I came here to tell you, go after Santana."

The mohawked boy looked down at the blonde in confusion. "Why? She fucking hates me right now."

Quinn's hazel eyes narrowed as he cursed but she didn't say anything about his choice of words. She simply sighed and looked back to where Santana was. "You like her. It's obvious to anybody and you screwed up. Santana has been looking forward to this all her life and all she's talked about for weeks is how you were going to be her escort and how amazing it was going to be," Quinn shook her head. "You messed up so go out there and fix it. You and Santana fight all the time; it's your thing. But if you just leave her alone she's going to think you don't care. You know how she is."

Puck stared at Santana as she ended the dance with Mike. Her friends and family started clapping and before any of the other guys could make a move. Puck ran up to her, grabbed her face and kissed her with everything in him. Santana's eyes were wide in shock and it wasn't until she registered what was happening that she started hitting him on the shoulder. Puck just deepened the kiss and felt Santana melt in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back a mix of anger and happiness in the kiss. There were hoots and hollers from some of the guests and when they finally broke apart, Santana looked up at him with dazed eyes.

He grinned, "I'm sorry, Sanny. Can you forgive me?"

Santana blinked a few times before she responded. "Run."

"What?"

"Run if you don't want to get your ass kicked."

"Are you seriously that mad at me? You're really going to try and kick my ass?" Puck raised an eyebrow at her. She was so fucking unbelievable! With the way she was kissing him back two seconds ago there was no way she could still be pissed! Santana rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder lightly.

"Dumbass. Me? No, I'm not going to hurt you," she tilted her head to look over his shoulder. "My dad and my cousins? …Maybe."

Puck followed her gaze to see a very angry looking Mr. Lopez surrounded by similar looking Latino men that he guessed were Santana's cousins. Fuck. He looked back at her and she smirked playfully.

"Run, Puckerman."

He kissed her one more time before letting go of her and running into the crowd. "I'll text you later!"

Santana laughed. "You better!"

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame for hating it  
So say "What are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her"  
I set my clocks early cos I know I'm always late_


End file.
